Prior golf training devices seek to impart to a golfer the proper mechanics, form and timing of the golf swing. Use of the proper techniques, increases the likelihood that the golfer will direct the ball in the desired direction and at the desired height, as well as over the intended distance. Past and present golf swing training devices have as their goal to teach and to instill in the golfer various characteristics of the desired golf club swing. For example, some devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,485 to Pies et al seek to teach the golfer the proper plane that the golf club should traverse in the vicinity of the golf ball using top and bottom flexible guides. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,584 to Cobb which makes use of a mat positioned on the ground or a floor in supporting a golf ball and includes plural apertures disposed at predetermined locations in the mat in which pegs are inserted to define a desired swing path for right-handed or left-handed golfers. Also included is a T-shaped tube connector to which a pair of alignment rods are attached to align the golfer's feet with the intended direction of ball flight. Another instructional approach in this area is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,480 to Sasser which includes a tubular arrangement for positioning a golf ball, right and left lateral inner and outer guides which define the desired path of the head of the golf club in the area of the ball, and leg and hip brackets for controlling those portions of the golfer's body relative to the position of the teed-up ball. Yet another golf swing teaching approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,467 to Ackerman which trains both the back swing and the forward swing by providing physical barriers to golf club travel in limiting the path of the golf club to allegedly produce ideal ball flight. This golf swing trainer also provides an audible indicator to indicate that the back swing is too upright or too flat, and a visual indication of the proper club head path back to the ball in the down swing.
The golf swing training device of the present invention provides the golfer with a visual and tactile indication of the proper back swing and down swing for ensuring the proper club shaft back swing and down swing path, as well as the proper angle of the club head upon impact with the ball relative to the intended direction of ball flight to provide right to left trajectory, or drawing of the ball, during flight. The present invention goes further in improving golfer performance than the prior art by providing instant feedback to a golfer regarding golf swing characteristics of a more advanced nature than hitherto provided. More specifically, the present invention assists in the development of a one piece takeaway with maximum arc during the backswing. In addition, the present invention produces an inside-to-out club head swing path to produce drawing of the ball for increased shot accuracy and control. This last feature ensures that the club face is open (pointing to the right for a right-handed golfer) at ball impact so as to start the ball to the right which is the first part to hitting a draw, while the path of the club must go more to the right than the club face is pointing to impart the full draw effect on the ball.